


Mine

by brookeswritings



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Case Fic, F/M, Jealousy, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookeswritings/pseuds/brookeswritings
Summary: During a case a detective gets a little too friendly with the reader and once they're back home, Spencer shows you who you belong to.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 82





	Mine

As you and the team made your way into the police station, there was discussion about the working profile. The current case was another sexual sadist, but this time in a small town in southern Indiana where most of the crime was limited to petty theft and speeding tickets. Nothing that would explain the extreme rage that went into the unsub brutally maiming and torturing his victims before leaving them in Brown County’s state park where only intimate knowledge of the park could be known by a local. The lead detective on the case, Jim Forman had seemed quite angry at the fact that the FBI had been called in and even more upset that there were women on the team.

Once inside a conference room, you were completely focused on the case and forgot completely about Forman who only spoke to the men on the time, but you could feel eyes on you through the open blinds. After settling you in, JJ and you left to go talk to the victims’ families, thankfully that feeling of eyes on you went away as you two made your way to the homes. Unknown to you though, the sexist Indiana detective had decided to make remarks about you to Spencer, who was fighting back the urge to punch him in the face for every comment.

After interviewing the families and getting back to the station, JJ and you set out to make connections between the victims beyond all of them just being pretty college girls from the local state school. 

“Hey JJ, I’m gonna go ahead and start setting up the victimology,” you said as you went to go find an evidence board. Instead of finding anything you accidentally ran into the same detective that had made comments earlier.

“How can I help you, sweetheart,” he smirked as you were forced into having to interact with him. You grimaced, but tried to ignore the bad vibes coming from him, instead just wanting to keep working towards finding the unsub before more young women were tortured.

“Um, I was just looking for a spare evidence board, but I’m sure I can find it on my own,” you reply, trying to get by the officer. Unfortunately just as you were trying to pass Jim, Spencer came around the corner to witness you tripping slightly and Jim grabbing onto your waist to steady you. The glare that came from your boyfriend was unmistakable and you looked at him with pleading eyes to just ignore this and move on because the detective was clearly just looking to instigate a fight.

Moving on from that incident, the next few days of the case went by with only a few more bumps and most of them having to do with Jim and his blatant misogyny and every single time that he passed by you, JJ, or Emily he insisted on putting his hand on all of your lower backs. You pushed those red flags to the back of your mind and just focused on getting the job done while Spencer on the other hand was seething with every touch and every slimy term of endearment. 

A week had gone by when the case had a break and the team was able to find the unsub, whose reasonings were that while he had been attending Indiana University he had been turned down l and took out his resentment on women who looked like the sorority girl who had rejected him ten years prior. Thankfully, you guys had been able to save the latest girl that had been abducted but the weight of the heavy case was weighing down on everyone. Once back on the plane, everyone took the time to decompress and come down from the case, you made your way to where Spencer was sitting.

“Hey,” you whispered.

“Yes, (y/n),” he asked, face devoid of any emotion that could clue you into why he had been acting distant since you guys had arrived in Indiana. Instead of trying to dig further into Spencer’s attitude, you just made yourself comfortable across from him and tried to get some sleep before getting back to Quantico. 

As soon as Spencer and you had arrived back at his apartment, he had you pinned up against the door, mouth on your neck way above where a normal shirt would be able to cover the marks.

“S-Spence,” you stammer out, “what’s gotten into you?” You guys had an unspoken rule about marking where it could be visible in the office.

“Your inability to recognize when another man is coming onto you, instead acting like you don’t see it,” Spencer hissed, “you didn’t hear how he talked about you while you weren’t there. Making comparisons about you and the college girls. Fuck (y/n) and I couldn’t do anything to stop him.”

“Spence…please.”

He didn’t dignify your moaning with a response and instead made quick work of your button down and slacks, continuing to bruise your neck in the process. Making your way to his bedroom, clothes were left on the floor and by the time Spencer had you pushed onto his bed, you could feel his fingers enter you.

“You’re mine, absolutely mine.” He removed his fingers and pushed his length inside of you. Harsh thrusts reminding you just who you belonged to.

“Of course, Spence, all for you,” you pant out. 

His thumb meets your clit and you both rush towards the edge of a climax. Your legs start shaking as your orgasm hits you and you feel his thrusts start to slow down as he finishes in you. Spencer allows his entire body to rest on you as he murmurs your name into your neck with the knowledge that at some point you guys would have to talk about this, but right now it was enough to feel secure underneath him.

**Author's Note:**

> this was done for a request on my tumblr


End file.
